Bajo Control
by Ayuru-chan
Summary: Nathaniel lo tiene todo a su favor. Todo bajo control. Entonces, ¿qué es lo que no encaja? ¿Qué es lo que va mal? ¿Qué es lo que se le escapa? Yaoi BartimeoxNathaniel


Mi primera incursión en este fandom.

Me presento, soy Ayuru, n.n me encanta la trilogía de Bartimeo y no he encontrado un solo fic en español sobre estos libros T.T al menos, no de esta pareja.

Esta historia contiene **yaoi**, es decir, relaciones ChicoxChico. Si no te gusta, no lo leas, así de simple.

Me gustaría recibir algún review para saber si merece la pena escribir otro fic de este fandom n.n gracias por leerme!

**oOo**

_The world was on fire, no-one could save me but you  
It's strange what desire will make foolish people do  
I'd never dreamed that I'd need somebody like you  
And I'd never dreamed that I'd need somebody like you  
_

CHRIS ISAAC, "Wicked Game"

**oOo**

Siempre conseguía sorprenderle la agilidad de sus movimientos. Calculados, precisos, tensos. Bartimeo era puro nervio, tan controlado y tan perfecto que estremecía. Era fascinante la agilidad de sus movimientos, la fiereza de su mirada.

Para alguien como él, tan frío, tan soberbio, contemplar ese desenfadado descaro era hasta insultante. Pero no había otro genio como Bartimeo, no había ninguno que cumpliese sus expectativas tanto como él.

Así que, entre resignado y divertido, Nathaniel siguió contemplándolo desde la ventana de su cuarto, sumido en sus propios pensamientos, la cabeza inclinada hacia delante, no demasiado, pero lo suficiente para mostrar un receloso interés. Los ojos siguiendo cada uno de los movimientos del genio, disimulando de vez en cuando su mirada en la lectura imposible que sostenían sus manos.

Bartimeo se había transformado en un gato. Saltaba entre las ramas de un árbol, pero en un momento dado perdió pie y cayó. Se transformó al instante en una mosca, que inició un zumbante vuelo entre las hojas hasta llegar a la copa. Allí tomó la forma de un pájaro de color azabache brillante, que emprendió el vuelo hasta la ventana con una elegancia innata. Ya sobre el alféizar, el genio decidió adoptar su forma preferida. Y, aunque Nathaniel no quisiera admitirlo, era también su favorita.

Ptolomeo...

Bartimeo le había hablado de él con reticencia, como guardándose para sí los detalles. Nathaniel había deducido, por su tono de voz, que aquél Ptolomeo se había ganado la más sincera confianza del genio.

Y eso no terminaba de agradarle.

Cada vez que Bartimeo hablaba del muchacho egipcio, sus ojos, normalmente irónicos y cínicos, mostraban un trasfondo de ternura tan insólito como cautivador. Pero esa mirada soñadora sólo duraba un instante, el mismo en el que se desencajaba algo dentro de Nathaniel y le hacía sentir una extraña furia, un sentimiento que no sabía nombrar.

-¿Qué tal ha ido, amo¿Alguna pista que pueda llevarnos hasta el malvado y oscuro hechicero que amenaza al gobierno?- Bartimeo puso los ojos en banco teatralmente, e hizo una mueca grotesca que afeaba el rostro de Ptolomeo. Realmente, al genio no le importaba que el gobierno estuviera en peligro, ni que la misma señorita Whitwell estuviera amenazada de muerte por un loco, poderoso y desconocido hechicero. Se habían movilizado hordas de hechiceros y genios para encontrarle, pues había mostrado su poder en público arrasando un barrio entero con sus poderosas invocaciones. Pero eso a Bartimeo le traía sin cuidado. Realmente, lo que más le divertía era contemplar las tremendamente divertidas expresiones de fastidio que adoptaba Nathaniel cuando le superaba la frustración de no dar con el enemigo.

-No, todavía... todavía no- suspiró Nathaniel, y cerró el libro que estaba consultando, al tiempo que se reclinaba atrás sobre su asiento-. La información era una falsa pista.

-Típico.

El chico egipcio se puso en pie, y avanzó hasta la cama de su amo con movimientos sinuosos y elegantes, como un felino. Él no parecía darse cuenta de su innegable atractivo y de lo adictivo que suponía observar detalladamente cada uno de sus movimientos. Se tumbó en la cama, mirando el techo aburrido, y comenzó a examinarse las uñas con el ceño fruncido.

El afecto de Bartimeo por el chico egipcio llegaba al punto de adoptar su apariencia como favorita, pensó con recelo Nathaniel, y de nuevo sintió el nudo en su estómago.

-Amo- llamó de pronto Bartimeo-. ¿Siempre eres así de serio o solo cuando estoy yo delante?

Nathaniel rodó los ojos.

-No empieces.

-En mi humilde opinión, deberías quitar esa cara de palo que llevas siempre puesta.

-¿A qué viene eso?

Bartimeo se incorporó, quedando sentado en la cama.

-Estaba pensando.

Nathaniel contuvo un amago de sonrisa.

-No me hagas reír.

-Hm...- y Bartimeo volvió a echarse sobre el colchón, cruzando despreocupadamente una pierna encima de la otra. No le apetecía contestar con ironías. Hoy no.

Se formó un pequeño silencio en el cuarto. No eran frecuentes los momentos de tranquilidad que compartían, pero aún así no eran en absoluto desagradables. De todas maneras, no solían durar demasiado, pues el genio parecía tener una insaciable necesidad de hablar.

-Bartimeo- esta vez, sin embargo, fue Nathaniel quien deshizo el silencio-. Dímelo sinceramente. Tú... ¿me aprecias?

Malditos impulsos, se dijo Nathaniel. ¿A qué venía eso? Se mordió el labio, pero no podía hacer que las palabras regresaran a su boca. Bartimeo tardó en responder. Dejó que su cabeza cayera hacia atrás, quedando literalmente colgando del borde del colchón. El cabello de Ptolomeo, recogido en una coleta, se esparcía como una cascada sobre la moqueta a los pies de la cama.

-Amo, mi aprecio por vos supera los límites de lo permitido- una sonrisa socarrona se formó en el rostro del genio, delatando su aire burlón.

-No me tomes el pelo- susurró Nathaniel con voz ronca.

-No lo hago- la sonrisa del chico egipcio se ensanchó enormemente. Se le notaba la mentira.

-¿Apreciabas a ese... Ptolomeo?

Bartimeo se tomó su tiempo para meditar la respuesta, balanceando los pies. Finalmente, clavó su mirada oscura en los ojos de Nathaniel.

-Sí.

Y estaba serio. Tan serio que Nathaniel se sintió furioso, terriblemente furioso, al llegar esa afirmación sus oídos.

Volteó el rostro, brusco, hacia la ventana.

-Me alegro- pero era mentira. El genio no hacía más que tomarle el pelo, pero cuando hablaba de Ptolomeo siempre se ponía serio. A Ptolomeo sí le apreció.

A Nathaniel, no.

No quería reconocerlo, pero ese sentimiento tenía nombre.

_Celos._

"Venga ya" se dijo Nathaniel "¿Cómo voy a tener celos de alguien que lleva muerto más de dos mil años?"

Entonces¿qué era ese nudo en el estómago cada vez que Bartimeo hablaba de él? Nathaniel se mordió el labio con rabia, hasta casi hacerse daño.

Quería... quería...

Suspiró, comprendiendo.

Quería que Bartimeo le mirase sólo a él, que las reacciones que provocase no fueran un gruñido o una mirada burlona, un comentario despectivo o una ironía arrastrada por esa actitud de vuelta de todo que Bartimeo utilizaba en todas las facetas de su existencia...

...excepto en lo referente a Ptolomeo.

Porque Nathaniel lo sabía y no quería admitirlo; que en lo más hondo deseaba no formar parte de todo aquel mundo aburrido y monótono que rodeaba... que asfixiaba al genio. No formar parte de todo aquello que _él_ (su genio, pensó un instante, era _su_ genio) miraba con escepticismo, con aburrimiento. No quería que le mirase con indiferencia. Quería que sus ojos se iluminaran al escucharle, como brillaban cada vez que el nombre de Ptolomeo flotaba en el aire.

Por eso frunció el ceño con fuerza, con algo de rabia mal contenida, por eso y porque se recordó que él era frío, que debía estar por encima... y porque se dijo que sabía que Bartimeo le concedería todos sus deseos menos ese.

En ese momento, el genio pareció advertir su aura de enfado, y se incorporó sobre la cama para observarle, alerta.

-¿Ocurre algo?- su voz denotaba un intento de burla mezclado con un tinte de preocupación. Porque nunca fallaba: si Nathaniel se enfadaba... mala cosa. Si se enfadaba de verdad. Una cosa eran los piques diarios y otra, el enfado en serio. Y Bartimeo sabía bien que cuando su tozudo amo se empecinaba en una cosa o se molestaba por alguna tontería, ya podía remover cielo y tierra que poco iba a conseguir para que se serenara.

Nathaniel negó con la cabeza. Eso significaba inequívocamente que le ocurría algo. De manera que el genio suspiró, hastiado, y dejó la cama para acercarse a él.

Su amo rehuyó la mirada al percatarse de que se acercaba.

-Ocurre algo- sentenció Bartimeo finalmente, con voz firme. Antes de que el hechicero pudiera reaccionar, el muchacho egipcio se transformó en una mujer madura, de caderas anchas y completamente calva, cubierta únicamente por un conjunto de lencería fina y semitrasparente. Nathaniel gritó de la impresión.

-¿PERO QUÉ HACES?- bramó, escandalizado, poniéndose en pie de un salto. La nueva forma de Bartimeo se rió en su cara, tambaleándose de un lado para otro.

-Mi amo tiene cara de sufrir mal de amores, así que deseo ser complaciente con su deseo silencioso. ¿Qué mejor que una bella señorita para mitigar su sufrimiento?

-Deja de burlarte- siseó Nathaniel, entornando los ojos, alterado. Aquella estúpida transformación había logrado sacarle de sus pensamientos bruscamente, y si antes Bartimeo parecía haber hecho ademán de actuar en consecuencia, por intuir que el hechicero podía estar enfadado, ahora estaba consiguiendo molestarle de verdad.

Se giró de improviso, dándole la espalda al genio, para que no viera la expresión de su rostro. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y apretó los labios hasta que palidecieron.

No estaba acostumbrado a aquellos sustos, aunque se reprendió al caer en la cuenta de que debería estar sobre aviso de las salidas de Bartimeo. Y quizá fuera eso lo que más le molestaba, una barrera invisible que no se veía capaz de cruzar. Una barrera formada por las burlas del genio y por su innegable afición a dejarle en ridículo. Y reforzada por la rabia que le producía a Nathaniel toda aquella situación.

Si bien antes le había atacado la idea de que Bartimeo había llegado a apreciar más a Ptolomeo que a él mismo, ahora lo hacía la certeza de saber que, además, el genio le despreciaba por completo. ¿Qué si no podría explicar esa actitud de burla constante?

Sintió ganas de llorar.

Un suave sonido a su espalda, como un chasquido dulce, le hizo saber que Bartimeo había abandonado aquella bochornosa forma y había adoptado una nueva. Y Nathaniel sabía que era la de Ptolomeo. Y sabía que no podía hacer nada por evitarlo.

Pero se sorprendió, casi dio un respingo, al sentir dos brazos rodearle la cintura y notar un cuerpo a su espalda, recostándose en ella. La cabeza del chico egipcio se apoyó en su hombro, y una cálida respiración chocó contra la piel de su cuello. Se estremeció.

No lo entendía.

Después de haberle ridiculizado segundos antes¿por qué ahora Bartimeo le estaba abrazando? No tenía ninguna lógica.

Y aún así no se atrevió a preguntar. Ni tampoco a moverse. Simplemente a disfrutó del contacto, cerrando los ojos y luchando para normalizar su respiración acelerada. El cuerpo de Ptolomeo era tibio, y se adaptaba asombrosamente al suyo.

Era increíble.

Finalmente, reunió el valor suficiente para girarse despacio, rompiendo un poco el abrazo pero sin alejarse del genio. Tenía la boca seca. Se pasó la lengua por los labios antes de hablar, pensando cómo debería reaccionar. Pero lo único que pudo hilar fue una pregunta débil, susurrada al aire en tono de súplica.

-¿Por qué...?

Bartimeo se llevó un dedo a sus propios labios, indicándole que guardara silencio, y sonrió. Con burla, como lo hacía siempre, pero con un fondo cálido en sus ojos brillantes. El hechicero se sintió algo confuso, sobretodo al sentir como Bartimeo se acercaba de nuevo, despacio, al tiempo que alzaba el rostro y le besaba lenta, eróticamente.

Nathaniel sintió el mundo removerse a sus pies. Al principio no reaccionó, pero al notar la manera en que esos labios se movían sobre los suyos, alzó una mano, dudoso, hasta el cuello del genio, y le atrajo más hacia sí.

Y de repente no podía parar, estaba atrapado en un huracán que hacía que se le erizara la piel de todo el cuerpo. Sólo tenía sentido aquella lengua y aquellos labios, la boca en la que se hundía una y otra vez, insistentemente, a pesar de sus esfuerzos de evocar un pensamiento coherente que le dijera que aquello no estaba bien, que era otra broma.

Pero en el fondo sabía que no era cierto, que el genio lo sentía tanto como él y que... qué narices, si había estado tanto tiempo deseándolo, lo mejor era tomarlo ahora que por fin lo tenía a mano.

Cuando ambos se separaron, las respiraciones agitadas y completamente despeinados, fue cuestión de segundos que volvieran a repetir el beso, esta vez más salvajemente. Nathaniel creyó morir al ver la expresión del chico egipcio transformada por el deseo. Y más todavía al ser consciente de que aquella reacción la había provocado él.

Con un nudo de emoción en el estómago, alzó los brazos, y tras dudar un segundo rodeó el cuello del genio con ellos. Se pegó a su cuerpo todo lo posible, juntando sus caderas con las de Bartimeo... aunque en su cabeza revoloteó la idea de que aquel cuerpo que estaba besándole era el de Ptolomeo. Era una idea extraña, lo suficientemente desconcertante como para hacer que detuviera el beso con algo de brusquedad, cosa que el genio notó en seguida.

Bartimeo ladeó la cabeza, interrogante. ¿Cómo se atrevía a dejarle a medio morreo? Abrió la boca para contestar, pero advirtió la expresión del rostro de Nathaniel. Mejor tantear el terreno primero, porque normalmente uno no se iba besando con su amo todos los días.

-¿... ocurre algo?- preguntó de nuevo. Se dio cuenta de que ya había utilizado esa frase antes, y le pareció que dejaba un regusto agrio en el aire.

El hechicero desvió la mirada, aunque no se apartó. Bartimeo consideró eso un indicio para seguir preguntando.

-Ah, ya veo. El amo nunca se ha encontrado en una situación como esta- sonrió irónicamente al ver que el chico luchaba contra un sonrojo y alzaba la cabeza de golpe para encararle y responderle, pero Bartimeo le cortó antes de que pudiera decir nada:-. Y yo tampoco.

Nathaniel frunció el ceño, aunque un atisbo esperanzado asomó a sus ojos. Se pasó la lengua por los labios de nuevo, y Bartimeo la siguió con la mirada.

-No es eso- respondió al fin-. Es sólo que esto es... muy raro.

-Hm- el genio asintió con la cabeza distraídamente, con la vista fija en los labios de Nathaniel.

-Y no... no sé si es lo correcto¿sabes?. Porque además, tú y yo nunca...

-Hmm...- sonidito por parte de Bartimeo para indicarle que seguía el hilo de la conversación, aunque por lo visto prefería concentrarse en su boca. El hechicero se dio cuenta de ello, y eso le hizo agachar la cabeza para hacer que sus miradas chocaran.

-Nunca nos hemos llevado del todo bien- concluyó, en un tono más seco del que pretendiera.

Bartimeo se vio obligado a mirarle a la cara, y cuando lo hizo, levantó una ceja.

-Te molesta que hable tan bien de Ptolomeo- sentenció-. Te desespera que su forma sea mi favorita. Te deprimes al pensar que a ti nunca voy a apreciarte como a él. Pero qué quieres que te diga, chico, si besas de maravilla.

Nathaniel se sonrojó violentamente, sin poder hacer nada por ocultarlo.

-¡Yo no...!

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que cuestionarlo todo?- continuó, con voz suave- ¿Por qué le das tantas vueltas a las cosas? Si tantas ganas tienes de liarte conmigo, hazlo, no voy a impedirlo. Al fin y al cabo, tú eres mi amo y he de obedecer tus órdenes.

Nathaniel se quedó un segundo estancado, sin captar el sentido de aquellas palabras. Pero finalmente sonrió, comprendiendo. Bartimeo le estaba diciendo, a su manera y de forma bastante retorcida, que le aceptaba, que daba luz verde a toda aquella locura.

El genio sonrió a su vez, provocativo, con un deje de complacencia disfrazado de servicial cortesía. Entornó los ojos encantadoramente y se acercó de nuevo a Nathaniel, dejando claro que no hacían falta más palabras, que no necesitaba decir nada más.

Se hundió en su boca de nuevo, más lentamente que antes, saboreando el beso. Nathaniel le pasó los brazos por la cintura, rodeándola para atraerle hacia sí. Se descubrió pensando que si quería que el genio le viera con los mismos ojos con los que había visto a Ptolomeo, tenía que ganárselo a pulso.

Pero ese era un objetivo a largo plazo. De momento mejor disfrutar de las atenciones de Bartimeo, del tacto de sus manos bajo su camiseta. Sonrió cerrando los ojos, reduciendo al mínimo el espacio entre sus cuerpos.

A fin de cuentas, era Nathaniel quien tenía la situación bajo control.

¿...verdad?


End file.
